Frozen Skrill
The Frozen Skrill appeared in a Defenders of Berk, View To A Skrill Part I and Part II. It is the only Skrill known. The Skrill was found and honored by the berserkers .The dragon riders soon learned about it's whereabouts from Mulch and Bucket, and took the frozen skrill back to Berk, so that they can learn about it. The twins then blew the skrill out off the ice, ignoring Hiccup's advise that it's dangerous. The skrill escaped and the dragon riders tried to stop it before Dagur the Deranged finds it and use it against Berk. The Skrill disappeared quickly after it was free, but the riders learned from several Vikings that it just went to the Vikings' farm and attacked a Sheep, before being shooed away.After several twists and turn, the Skrill's lightning attack was countered by Toothless's plasma blast, creating a giant electric explosion, sending Barf and Belch,Toothless, their riders, and the Skrill it self flying away. The Skrill however fell into the water and found by Alvin the Treacherous. The twins, who crash lands near the scene, decide to follow Alvin. It is revealed that the Skrill is at Outcast island, where the Beserker and Outcast tribe is having a temporary truce. The deal is Alvin help Dagur get the Skrill, and Dagur will have to help Alvin destroy Berk first to get it. However both sides are secretly double crossing the other tribe, to get the Skrill. When being investigated by Hiccup, they find the Skrill is gone. However when Dagur and Alvin is arguing about who gets the Skrill, it is revealed that Dagur double crosses Alvin and takes the Skrill on his ship, behind his sail, tied with two ropes.In rage, Alvin hopped to the Berserker ship and sword fight with Dagur. When Dagur was about get killed, he escaped and unleashes the Skrill. Now the tables are turned, Alvin starts trying to dodge the Skrill's lightning. In desperation, Alvin jumps into the water, and Dagur uses the Skrill to shoot lighting to the water, succeeding to possibly 'kill' Alvin once and for all. Dagur now is in full control of the Skrill, and uses it to battle Hiccup and Toothless. The Skrill deflected many of Toothless plasma blast, yet they tricked Dagur to step on a puddle, electrocuting him. The Skrill which is still in wild state, escapes and chase Hiccup and his dragon. They enter a glacier and a chase is started. The Skrill proved it's speed and stealth which is nearly as a Night Fury in here. But it's intelligence is still less than a Night Fury. The Skrill lost Hiccup and Toothless and one point but saw their reflections on a ice wall. In fury it charged at the ice wall, knocking it down. The Skrill is later frozen by the twins and Barf and Belch. Abilities The frozen Skrill its just as good as its own kind that showed to be worthy opponent to Night Furies. Survival: This Skrill have shown a hidden ability that's its internal body temperatures that they can survive by being frozen for decades Electricity: Instead having fire, it can release lightning that is powerful enough to knock a dragon out of the air and at close range, could make human hair stand up. Side affect to humans make them talk in strange language. Also it's shown to be even stand against Night Fury plasma blast. The electic blast can be powerful to shock in the water to kill things that are in it like fish. Can use its electrified its body for defense or offense. Electrical Absorption: A Skrill can store lightning in its body to use for more of its electrical attacks. Flight: Its excellent flyer to dive or fly high altitude. Speed: Apart from Stormfly, the Skrill is the only dragon has managed to match Toothless in speed. On land can run pretty fast on its legs. Sences: Frozen Skrill has great sence just like the average of the Skrills that to have great vision can see very well in the cloudy storm easily and seeing at dark possible strong or stronger then Toothless. Acrobactics: Showing his agilty can fly by diving in the air and can flying up in the air over the clouds. Can make quick turns by his long tail that have shown to be counter balance. Being maneuverable in the air it's very close to toothless. Long tail was able to stand on his legs to either walk or run. Stealth: Shown to able to be just as well of nightfury in the air easily pass the dragon riders by being quite in the air and use the dark clouds to hide. Strength: '''shown to be strong enough to be able to push Stormfly by tossing to the side. '''Intelligent: The Frozen Skrill shown to be intelligent as an average Skrill. Showing that toothles's plasma blast will be reflected, ice pillar making a large ice shard to fall to kill toothless and hiccup, Weapons: Wings of sheild, claws, spines, sharp teeth, tail, horn, and head. Fighting Style: In th air can easily fight well by using his wings to reflect Night Fury plasma blast, willing to attack bigger dragon like hookfang by chasing and depending his electricity to fight most of his enemys then his strength or use it's other weapons. Stamina and Endurance: Shown that can stay in the air more then staying at the ground and fly with great speed with no sign of being tired. Thr Frozen Skrill has been taken hits able to still fly but was shown to weak to fly slower but still good to fly on the air high enough. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Strike class